The disclosure generally relates to a Bluetooth device and, more particularly, to a multi-member Bluetooth device capable of avoiding signal interrupt.
A multi-member Bluetooth device is a Bluetooth device formed by multiple Bluetooth circuits cooperating with each other, such as, a pair of Bluetooth earphones, a group of Bluetooth speakers, or the like. When the multi-member Bluetooth device connects to other Bluetooth devices (hereinafter, the remote Bluetooth device), the remote Bluetooth device treats the multi-member Bluetooth device as a single Bluetooth device. In operations, conventional multi-member Bluetooth device appoints one of the member circuits to be a signal relay circuit, so that the signal relay circuit acts as a data communication bridge between the remote Bluetooth device and other member circuits.
In operations, the signal relay circuit's computing loading is higher than other member circuits, and thus the signal relay circuit typically has higher power consumption and generates more heats than other member circuits. When the signal relay circuit is difficult to continue acting as the data communication bridge between the remote Bluetooth device and other member circuits due to lack of power or other reasons, the conventional multi-member Bluetooth device would appoint another member circuit to be a new signal relay circuit, and the new signal relay circuit would reestablish a new Bluetooth connection with the remote Bluetooth device. After the new signal relay circuit reestablished the new Bluetooth connection, all of the member circuits in the multi-member Bluetooth device then communicate data with the remote Bluetooth device through the new signal relay circuit.
However, before the new Bluetooth connection between the new signal relay circuit and the remote Bluetooth device is established, other member circuits may be unable to communicate data with the remote Bluetooth device for a while and thus encounter signal interruption problem. For example, in the application scenario of the Bluetooth earphones, one of the Bluetooth earphones may encounter audio interruption under such situation, thereby causing poor experiences to the user.